Dante (Composite)
The Character Summary: Dante is the protagonist of the majority of the Devil May Cry series. He, along with his brother Vergil, are the product of a romance between the Dark Knight Sparda and a human woman named Eva. After losing his mother to demons as a child, Dante grows up to become a demon-hunting mercenary who runs his own devil-hunting business named Devil May Cry. Dante operates as a mercenary, mostly accepting jobs involving the supernatural. He has a fondness for strawberry sundaes and pizza, and a source of comic relief in the series is his indebtedness and apparent lack of gambling skill. While he maintains a cocky and lackadaisical exterior, deep down he is a compassionate man devoted to fighting for the good of humanity and helping his friends. Quote: "Father? (Laughs) I don’t have a father. I just don’t like you, that‘s all." (Dante to Vergil) Name: Dante Sparda, Demon Slayer Age: By Devil May Cry 2/Shin Megami Tensei Nocturne: Mid to Late 40s even early 50s Height: 187.96cm (6’2) 548.64cm to 609.6cm (18 through 20 feet tall via Majin form.) , Higher with Perfect Devil trigger. Origins: Devil May Cry Tiering Weakness: Nothing notable except being extremely in debt Lifting Strength: Multi City Block (capable of effortlessly lifting the Saviour‘s fist) Striking Strength: Multi Continent (oneshotted Abigail who was affecting all of North America), Multi Star Via Beowulf (Volcano can hit with the force of a mini supernova), Nigh-Universal (Can keep up with Arkham who gained a percentage of Sparda's power.), Universe+ (fought and harmed Mundus who is above demons that affect Temporal Distortion and come to the Human world through a rift in Space-time. Made flowers grow differently on the island and made crops grow out of season.), Multi-Universal (Fights a stronger Mundus that is the Void and is confirmed to be stronger than the Original Mundus. Dante easily bodies him. Dante's power at this point is really massive. Toys with the Early game Demi-Fiend who fought Thor, who is the strongest Norse God. Superior to Matador.) High Multiversal+ (Dante oneshots The Despair Embodied as The Despair Embodied is the Concept of despair as said in the guidebooks and is the strongest king of hell. Argosax required Sparda and a clan to seal him off which means he's stronger than Sparda. Toys with a Near endgame Demi-Fiend who already fought Everyone before the Tower of Kagutsuchi, That being the Fiend race, Tyrant Race, Side bosses, Hikawa's servant, and all other bosses here . Can oneshot Beelzebub and beat Metatron as the same Demi-Fiend Dante fought in the 3rd Kalpa can immediately fight go fight Beelzebub in the 4th Kalpa after he fights Dante. Can go fight Metatron after beating Beelzebub If he already has the Candelabrum before he entered the 3rd Kalpa and has gotten the star key. By this time It would be End game. Superior to 100% of the demonic compendium in SMT Nocturne by not being summoned/fused by Mido.) Hyperversal(Superior to Mido who can affect YHVH's strongest Avatar called Satan) | High Outerversal (Superior and/or equal to Mido/Saint Germain/Stephen who transcended the Cycle of Transmigration by touching a small part of the Great Will. Was outside of existence after the death of all the Vortex Worlds from Kagutsuchi's death which destroyed Infinite vortex worlds that had infinite higher layers. Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Ran down Temen-ni-gru fast enough to catch his sword that was catching air friction.) Sub Relativistic to FTL (Dodges light based attacks from Beowulf that are also confirmed to be holy in the guidebooks. Dodges a particle beam from Mundus and Plasma demons.) MFTL+(Was moving 667 Quadrillion times FTL in his fight against Mundus in DMC1 and is calc'd to be this fast. Could dodge Omnidirectional attacks from the Void Mundus Fodderied a demon that was moving 661 decillion times light speed.) Immeasurable (Speed Blitzes demons who are above Space-Time altogether.) |Unknown (It is hard to calculate how fast he is at the end of the series)| Irrelevant Durability: Multi-Continental | Star to multi-star level (Tanked multiple attacks from Beowulf and Vergil with Beowulf) | Galaxy level (Tanks hits from Arkham and is fine)| Universal+ Can tank blows from Mundus and be perfectly fine) |Multi-Universal (Tanks blows from Void Mundus and Matador with Thor effortlessly)| Multiversal (Tanks hits from The Despair Embodied easily and tanks hits from the Demi-Fiend)| Hyperversal (Tanked the Conception, hits from Kagutsuchi, Lucifer, YHVH, and Vortex worlds destruction) | Outerversal (Superior to Mido/The Minister who transcended the Cycle of Transmigration alongside Stephen and Saint Germain, Mido should be comparable to Stephen. Mido summons demons within the SMT Series and Dante is the only one he cannot affect at all.) Destructive Capability: Multi Contenent one shotted Abigail, Universe Capable of harming Mundus who Effortlessly created a universe, Multi Universal killed a Alternate Universe Mundus who was the void itself, Multiversal Oneshot the Despair Emboded the concept of Despair itself, Hyperversal Superior to Kagutsuchi who destroyed an infinite multiverse with his death, Outerversal Superior to Mido/The Minister by being the only demon he cannot affect, who transcended the CoT alongside Stephen and Saint Germain, While being comparable to Stephen. Stamina 3/4 (Can fight for very long periods of time) | 4/4 (Completely fine after fighting the Demi-Fiend) Tier: Extreme Low Ball Mid Rank 3E, Mid Ball High Rank 4C, High Ball High Rank 4G Key:DMC3 Manga Dante |DMC3 Dante | DMC1 Dante | DMC4 Dante | DMC2 Novel Dante |DMC2 Dante | DMC2 Dante | SMT Dante | Devil Trigger Dante | Majin Form Dante | Perfect Devil Trigger Powers, Abilities and Weapons Swords and Melee Weapons Rebellion: '''A memento given to Dante by his father this large magical blade is the physical manifestation of Dante’s power Helm Breaker: A devastating overhead attack powerful enough to shatter the sturdiest of demonic skulls Stinger: Skewer an enemy at high speed with an attack sure to send them flying High Time: A powerful attack that launches an enemy skyward Million Stabs: A blinding whirlwind of stabs with enough momentum to blast an enemy away, Stated to seem like a million swords emulating from his hand Air Hike: Double Jump Round Trip: Rebellion is hurled at an enemy. The impaled blade will shred the enemy until called back Prop: Spin Rebellion at propeller like speeds and earn your opponent some frequent flyer miles Shredder: After launching an enemy with Prop, slice and dice your foe with the rapidly spinning blade Sword Pierce: Hurl your sword at the enemy skewering them Crazy Dance: Plant your sword into the ground and spin around it kicking all enemies in the immediate vicinity Drive: A high powered slice that sends a powerful shockwave that cuts through anything Quick Drive: A Drive attack born from a slash. Faster then normal Drive but not as powerful Over Drive: Adds two more shockwaves to Drive attack Dance Macabre: Unleash a streaming barrage of swords slashes that dance around their doomed targets with breakneck speed In Devil May Cry: The Animated Series, Dante threw Rebellion at a possessed Elena Houston and it separated the demon from her. It is unknown whether this is a power of Rebellion or a technique of Dante's as this was the only time it was used. '''Cerberus: '''A weapon of 3 interlocking rods infused with the elemental power of ice Swing: Whirl in mid air slicing any nearby enemies with split second speed Revolver: Spin violently in mid air before crashing into the enemy doing large impact damage Windmill: Satellite: Spin your nunchucks around your body devastating all enemies around you Flicker: Whirl your nunchucks around to hit multiple enemies in the immediate vicinity Crystal: Sprout huge ice pillars Million Carats: Slam you nunchucks into the ground to create a huge glacier Ice Age: Creates a large ice mass that encases Dante making him impervious to all attacks DT Ability: Allows Dante to move faster while It is equipped. '''Agni & Rudra: '''Blades with serrated edges that hurl forth fire and tornado like gusts Aerial Cross: In air cross slash that channels a massive energy vortex Jet Stream: Slash through enemies with increased speed Whirlwind: By spinning at supersonic speeds your two swords slash through enemies with the power of fire and wind Million Slash: Quickly swing your twin swords around for a multi hit attack Air Hike: Double jump Crossed Swords: Quickly lacerate your enemies Sky Dance: Swing both swords in mid air chopping through unsuspecting foes Crawler: Attack far away enemies by plunging your sword into the ground to roll out a lard carpet of flame Twister: Quickly spin out dual sword slashes creating a heat vortex burning everything in the general vicinity Tempest: Spin upward on an enemy while twirling your dual swords generating a flame vortex burning everything in its path '''Nevan: '''Can control bats by jamming on this curious guitar it’s sickle attack is deadly Tune Up: Special stance used to link into certain combo attacks Jam Session: He picks his guitar with blinding speeds summoning a massive horde of blood thirsty bats to attack enemies Air Play: Jam on your guitar while in mid air to summon a swarm of blood thirsty bats Reverb Shock: Charge at the enemy and hit them with a powerful electric attack Bat Rift: Swing your guitar in a massive arc pattern slashing a nearby enemy Air Raid: Flight Thunder Bolt: Cook the enemy with electrified arrows while floating in the air Vortex: Perform a charge spin attack from the air Volume Up: Increase the speed at which you summon bats with this sweet, sweet melody Slash: Attack with the sickle blade Air Slash: Attack with the sickle base in the air Feedback: Dante whirls the guitar around his body to hit any enemy in the immediate vicinity Crazy Roll: Generate electricity while rocking forward into unsuspecting enemies Distortion: Barrage of bats coupled with blasts of lightning DT Ability: Allows Dante to heal faster while in the DT '''Beowulf: '''Flash gauntlets and greaves. This set boosts his attack and speed. These are also holy weapons Killer Bee: A downward supersonic kick Straight: Quickly get within close range of the enemy and then hammer them with a powerful punch fueled by pure rage Hyper Fist: Throw a barrage of blinding fast punches at the enemy Air Hike: Double jump Zodiac: Throws a ball of blinding light The Hammer: Double fisted haymaker that smashes enemies into the ground upon contact Volcano: Dante slams the ground with his fist to create a small supernova Real Impact: A highly focused one hit power attack that inflicts incredible damage Tornado: Kock the enemy into the sky then follow by kicking hundreds of times at lightning speeds '''Force Edge: '''A memento of Dante’s father, Sparda. It’s the sealed form of Sword Sparda. It does give the user a percent of Sparda’s power High Time: Swing the sword in a upward rising motion bashing up enemies into the air Kick Jump: Jump off walls '''Alastor: '''Gives the possessor lightning speed and aerial capabilities Round Trip: Throw the sword like a boomerang Stinger: With lightning speed, plunge the sword into enemies Vortex: In Devil Trigger damage enemies with an intense spinning body attack Air Raid: Can fire lightning from his hand '''Ifrit: '''A flaming gauntlet that gives the possessor increased powers. The fire from these gauntlets are hotter then magma. One of the two weapons that unlock his true unlimited power Rolling Blaze: Jump while his bodies on fire Magma Drive: Magma Uppercut Kick 13: A flaming back roundhouse kick Meteor: Fire fireballs from his fist Inferno: Jumps up and hits the ground causing a massive explosion '''Sparda Sword: '''It’s the true form of the Force Edge, and the sword wielded by the legendary dark knight Sparda High Time: Swing the sword in an upward rising motion Round Trip: Throw the sword like a boomerang Thrust Kick: Tri level attack that ends by kicking the enemy into the air Stinger: With lightning speed, plunge the sword into enemies Puff: A fire dragon summoned with all of the Devil Trigger '''Gilgamesh: '''Made of a devilish metal that absorbs organic material and transforms it to steel, this weapon will shock and awe enemies with its brute force Full House: Focus upon an opponent from mid air and dive down feet first to send them down the River Styx Draw: Quick step back Straight: After retreating with Draw quickly leap forward with a powerful counter punch Kick 13: A dramatic display of power as you face down an enemy and unleash a flurry of powerful kicks Flush: Transform simple jumps into damaging attacks Shock: Slamming his fist in the ground the shockwave that rattles everything in its path Shocking: Shock attack executed in mid air Beast Uppercut: Lunge towards an enemy and launch them into the air with a heavyweight uppercut Rising Dragon: A uppercut infused with demonic power that rises to the heavens in an ascent that spells certain doom Divine Dragon: Filled with even greater power this rising uppercut includes a deadly spin truly adding insult to devastating injury Real Impact: After knocking the wind out of an enemy with a debilitating body blow knock the life out of them with an attack that will rattle their ancestors '''Lucifer: '''This neatherworldly weapon spawns countless explosive blades that hover with the oppressiveness of impending doom Splash: Flip in the air and scatter the blades of Lucifer around you Ecstacy: Trigger the detonation of the blades positioned around you. The thrown rose is significant only in its insignificance Pin Up: Throw multiple swords and positio them in the air in front of you Discipline: Reposition the floating blades of Lucifer around your body Climax: Reposition the floating blades of Lucifer around you. The blades will then automatically detonate Bondage: Reposition the floating blades of Lucifer to encircle an unfortunate enemy. They will then pierce that spot '''Yamato: '''A katana that used to belong to his brother Vergil. It’s the key to opening the hell gates. This sword is imbued with tremendous magic, and it can cut through anything it touches, even dimensions Slash Dimension F: A swift motion of the blade that cuts through dimensional barriers and unleashes a vortex of destruction Slash Dimension C: A swift motion of the blade that cuts through dimensional barriers and unleashes a slicing cyclone with you at its origin '''Merciless: '''It's not strong but it’s long Helm Breaker: Overhead slash down on top of an enemy below Stinger: Powerful thrust unleashed after stepping forward High Time: A powerful attack that launches an enemy skyward '''Vendetta: '''Sword that looks like Death’s scythe Stinger: Powerful thrust unleashed after stepping forward Helm Breaker: Overhead slash down on top of an enemy below High Time: Powerful attack that launches an enemy skyward '''Guns and Range Weapons Ebony & Ivory: '''Dante’s customised trademark pistols these guns can fire stored demonic energy and even one shot powerful demons like Echidna or even a demon God, the Despair Emboded Twosome Time: Fire in two directions to attack multiple foes simultaneously Rain Storm: Enter a vortex like spin and rain hundreds of bullets upon unsuspecting foes that are below you Honeycome Fire: Turn enemies who lie ahead into honeycombs with the sting of countless rapid fire bullets '''Coyote A: Powerful buckshot with a devastating spread. A close range hit will deliver incredible damage Fireworks: Spin your shotgun around your body like a set of nunchucks rapid blasting nearby foes Fireworks Air: An aerial display of Fireworks Backslide: Quickly fire behind you to catch enemies off guard Gun Stinger: Ram your shotgun into an enemy and pull the trigger to hit them with a blast of pure concentrated buckshot Artemis: '''A gun of the demon world that discharges arrows concentrated with demon energy Multi Lock: Fire a wave of searing lasers Sphere: Fire out charged laser energy in the form of a sphere Acid Rain: Shoot multiple laser beams into the heavens which come raining down on the enemies with increased ferocity '''Spiral: '''large high technological rifle It fires high penetration type bullets Trick Shot: Ricochet bullets off surrounding walls to hit multiple enemies Sniper: Target in on an enemy's weak spot and then fire a high damage piercing shot at them Reflector: Intentionally fire a bullet that ricochets off nearby surfaces, picking up speed and then impacting into an enemy '''Pandora: '''A brief case that can transform into 666 different weapons these include PF013: Epidemic: A bowgun capable of firing ravaging projectiles PF124: Hatred: A bazooka that can turn enemies to ash PF398: Revenge: Laser cannon that makes foes a distant memory PF162: Jealousy: Gatling Gun PF594: Argument: A mobile missile battery that fires a barrage of homing missiles PF422 Grief: A bladed boomerang PF666: Omen: Open Pandora’s box and damage all surrounding enemies with the flash of a violated taboo '''Grenadegun: '''Fires exploding shells of shrapnel; extremely destructive '''Needlegun: '''A gun that only works underwater it fires needles '''Nightmare B: '''Fires a green laser '''Missile Launcher: '''Missile launcher that fires heat seeking missiles '''Amulet Hearts and Other Equipment Aerial Heart: '''Is a magic stone containing the heart of a demon bird which enables the user to fly '''Quick Heart: '''Is a magic stone containing the heart of a demon beast which enhances the user's ability to run. 10x boost in speed, '''Electro Heart: '''Is a magic stone containing the heart of a proud lightning demon which, when equipped, gives the users attacks the lightning attribute '''Flame Heart: '''Is a magic stone containing the heart of a fierce flame demon which gives the users attacks the flame attribute. Allows Dante to heal from fire damage. '''Frost Heart: '''Is a magic stone containing the heart of a beautiful ice demon which gives the users attacks the ice attribute '''Offence Heart: '''Is a magic stone containing the heart of a battle god which enhances the user's attack power. 2x boost '''Healing Heart: '''Is a magic stone containing the heart of a merciful goddess which, when equipped, enhances the user's regenerative ability '''Chrono Heart: '''Is a magic stone containing the heart of an old god allows the user to slow time while attacking '''Bangle of Time: '''Stops time '''Untouchable: '''The Untouchable is a yellow star-shaped stone. It will render the player invulnerable for a short period of time, while also putting them in a Devil Trigger state. A shield will surround the body, protecting you from any attack for a certain period. Dante will also be in a Devil Trigger state during this period. '''Holy Star (DMC2/SMT3:Nocturne): '''Cancels out -nda effects(Debuffs). A special stone of divine blessings that will purify your body." The Holy Star is a blue star-shaped stone filled with divine blessings. '''Holy Water: '''The Holy Water is a vial of divinely blessed water. Water of divine blessings. It holds the power to eliminate all the evil that's around you. You can instantly damage all enemies on the screen. This holy water can fend off demons. It severely damages nearby enemies. '''Smell of Fear: Makes Dante invincible up to 3 hits. Powers/Styles Devil Trigger: '''Enhances Dante's power by at least 2x, Higher by figuring out how much a Nigh-Universal Dante would need to oneshot a Universal Abigail. The DT makes him immune to immobilization, grappling, soul draining, life force and mental draining, and etc, due to the Devil Trigger explosion and the DT In general as It cannot affect him after the DTE. Allows Dante to perform these moves in DMC2. '''Majin Form aka Super Morph (Guidebook name): '''A Far stronger version than the DT. It is Invulnerable to Damage. Allows Dante to fire a Kamehameha like beam from his chest. Fires fireball like projectiles from his fists and can use the blades under his palm as a weapon. Can use a DT Explosion like attack' '''Perfect Devil Trigger: '''A form that is even stronger than the Majin form and is FAR superior to that of Sparda. He becomes 'Seemingly' All-Powerful and Nearly Impossible to defeat In this form. Though Dante will eventually turn into a feral being the longer he stays in this form'. What the Wiki says now vs what I posted before It got edited.' '''Telekinesis: '''Can call Rebellion back to him like Thor, Stopped Trish's bike from landing on him(DMC1). '''Swordmaster: '''Style in which Dante can master different swords and maximize each sword's power. '''Gunslinger: '''Style in which Dante can master different guns and maximize each gun’s technique. '''Trickster' Dash: A quick dash that allows you to deftly evade enemy attacks Sky Star: Use magical energy to create a mid air platform from which you can kick off and move horizontally Mustang: Close in on an enemy by dashing then use their body as a platform to jump into the air Flipper: Flip back into a safe position after being knocked off your feet by enemy attacks Air Trick: Aim above an enemy’s head and disappear in the blink of an eye with blindingly quick movements Royalguard ''' Block & Charge: Block incoming attacks Just Block: Block 1/10th of a second before an enemy attack. Negate the damage of the attack Just Release: Release 1/10th of a second before an enemy attacks. Deals significantly more damage than a normal Ultimate: Block enemy attacks and convert the block energy into life power for yourself Block: Minimise the damage taken from an enemy’s attack Air Block: Minimise the damage taken from an enemy’s mid air attack Royal Block: Evade an enemy’s attack at the last second to avoid damage Release: Release all the energy stored in the Royal Gauge, and lash out at your enemies with an explosion of dreadful power Air Release: Release all the energy stored in the Royal Gauge, and lash out at airborne enemies with an explosion of dreadful power Royal Release: Release all the anger stored within you as a violent damaging counter attack against those unfortunate enough to provoke you Dreadnought: A mysterious technique that transforms his body into a seemingly impervious shell This is another possibility(Comes from a GMD Gameplay ) that Dante while in the Dreadnaught form, can reflect damage by blocking. This makes sense as Dante takes no damage while In the Dreadnaught form. Because of this, the only place the damage of the attack he blocked would go is back to the attacker instantly. Zim made a video on this. '''Doppelgänger: '''Initiate a dimensional light rift causing a second shadow version of himself to appear '''Quicksilver: '''Stops time at the start but slowly increases to just slowing time. Send out a dimensional time rift wave that slows down your enemies while giving you ultra high speed '''Pierce: '''Allows Dante's physical attacks to bypass most kinds of protective properties except for Repel. (Void/Absorb aka healing, and Resistances Physical wise.) '''Son's Oath: Increases potency of all attacks by 50%, Dante's exclusive skill. Never-Yield: Auto-revives with 1 HP once per battle. (Prevents him from dying from an attack that would kill him In short for only 1 time per battle.) Roundtrip: Heavy electric damage to all enemies. May cause shock (A shocked unit is immobilized and receives 100% critical damage from physical attacks but does not suffer from nullification of physical resistances like "freeze" status does. Shock status only lasts until turn swap) Dante's exclusive skill. Whirlwind: Heavy force (Wind) damage to all enemies. Dante's exclusive skill. Provoke: Drastically lowers enemies' defense and raises their offense; user recovers MP. Equal to casting Rakunda twice and Tarukaja twice on all enemies. Dante's exclusive skill. Showtime Heavy almighty damage to all enemies. Needs Makakaja (Magic buffs) or something to enhance magic to increase damage. Stinger: Medium almighty damage with high critical rate and chance of instant kill to one foe. (Chance is very high for a level 255 Dante). Rebellion: Medium physical damage to one foe. High critical rate and undodgeable Bullet Time: Medium physical damage and 30% panic to all foes. Undodgeable. http://megamitensei.wikia.com/wiki/Girimehkala#Shady Broker Can logically absorb this demon's soul into a weapon or any SMT demon and use It's abilities.) Debilitate: Decreases attack, defense and agility all by 1 level, all foes. Focus: Multiplies user's next physical attack damage by 2.5. Might: Triples critical rate of equipper's basic attack. Passive skill Reality Warping: Stated here ''' '''Time Travel: Dante was gonna time travel with the Beastheads Precognition: via Beastheads and Alastor Notes SMT Dante's actual stats is Null:Expex/Death/Ailments/Ice(Tanks Beyond Absolute Zero and isn't affected.by later DMCs). Absorb:Fire(Via Flame Heart). Resist:Elec/Wind/Phys(By 50%. Stack this with his DMC Resistance to electric etc) /Almighty damage(This is nothing new to Dante. He survives Yamato that bypasses all defenses.) This is where Mido scaling to Stephen came from https://youtu.be/89vAj6fs0h0 SMT Dante never used his Devil arms (Outside of Rebellion) and Devil Triggers in the game and was not trying in game. Although SMT Dante does not use the Frost Heart, we can assume If he uses It, It will Freeze his opponents(A frozen unit is immobilized, has all physical resistances including repel and drain nullified temporarily and receives 100% critical damage from physical attacks. Freeze status only lasts until turn swap.) Can harm Omnipresent beings, Can kill conceptual beings eg Despair Emboded the literal embodiment of despair All-Powerful attacks via Perfect Devil Trigger. Cannot be kicked out of Demi-Fiend's party (Do not try to downgrade because of Vswiki content revision thread they have been called out on their biases more then once by Zimatorn and even the revision thread has been debunked by Zimatorn, Shin Gouki and Chief 117 here https://youtu.be/zLNzeDe3wY4). Do not try to downgrade Yamato via Lady Vs Dante Vs Vergil cutscene it’s PIS is why it didn’t cut the rocket launcher as Yamato has been shown to cut through Hell Vangards and their weapons and even the shockwaves from the blade cut the true hell gate in half To understand why this profile is tiered so high please see this channel here as it has multiple videos powerscaling Dante. Vs battles Wiki is known to be bias against certain verses. So don’t use them as reference points as you’ll be ignored There is plenty of evidence for SMT Dante being canon Zimatorn even covered the The Minister thing here Please do not try to scale SMT Nocturne Raidou to The Minister as Dante came way before Raidou. Therefore, he cannot scale in these type of situations where Dante did stuff first. If you need to see the major powerscaling of the verse: https://youtu.be/C4FTxdZ_k-0 SMT Dante feats here made by Shin Gouki. Feats Devil May Cry 3 Manga Devil May Cry 3 Devil May Cry Devil May Cry Anime Devil May Cry 4 Devil May Cry 5 Devil May Cry 2 Novel: ''' Defeats a far more powerful version of Trish in an Alternate Universe Defeats a more powerful version of Mundus who is The Void. This Mundus can throw Omnidirectional attacks at Dante and Dante can dodge this attack. He easily stomps this Mundus. This Mundus is Omnipresent as the Void Is Infinite Space. '''Devil May Cry 2 Shin Megami Tensei Nocturne Tanked the Conception, Mows down demons In Nocturne, Could have oneshotted the Early Demi-Fiend who already fought Thor, Is the strongest of the Fiend race, Can oneshot the Tyrant race, Could have oneshot the Near Endgame Demi-Fiend that had already fought the Tyrant race, All bosses previous to the creation of Tower of Kagutsuchi (Basically anyone previous to the Tower of Kagutsuchi), And even Beelzebub after he fights Dante without grinding (Just enter the 4th Kalpa and go directly to Beelzebub). Can beat Metatron, Participated In the war against YHVH, Can participate in fighting the 3-4 people that prevent the Demi-Fiend from getting the Masakados magatama, Can participate in fighting the 3 Gods/Demons of the Reasons of Chiaki, Isamu, and Hikawa, Can participate in killing Kagutsuchi, Tanked the destruction of an Infinite Multiverse when Kagutsuchi dies, Fights Lucifer alongside the Demi-Fiend. Participated In the war against God (YHVH). Superior to Mido/The Minister who transcended the Cycle of Transmigration. Superior to Black Frost(Yes that giant Black Jack Frost.) Notable Wins Bayonetta Kratos Ragna the Bloodedge Notable Defeats Giorno Giovanna with Gold Experience Requiem Inconclusive Dark Schneider: note this was DMC 2 Dante SMT wasn’t included discussion here https://youtu.be/koXdFaGsgJQ Powers and Abilities powers/abilities:Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Swordsmen, Expert Marksman, Elemental Attacks, Can kill souls, Can hurt intangible beings, Weapon Mastery, Skilled actor, musician, and athlete, Energy Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation, Hellfire Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Time Manipulation (Via Quicksilver style, ChronoHeart and the Bangle of Time from DMC 1 and 4, allowing him to slow and stop time respectively), Regeneration Low-Mid (though it works instantaneously.) , Teleportation, Telekinesis, Levitation, Self-Duplication, Can survive without oxygen and in a vacuum, extreme Resistance to Soul-Based/Spiritual Attacks,extreme Superhuman Willpower, Energy Absorption (Can absorb the powers of other demons and fashion them into relics), Can channel his devil energy into other objects such as weapons to amplify their effectiveness, Summoning, Immunity to Deletion/Void manipulation Can survive In a void, Sealing, Spatial Manipulation via Yamato and DMC4 Drive move from Rebellion (Cuts through anything), Transformation in the form of Devil Trigger and Royal guard Style, True Flight, Self-Healing via the Royal guard Style, Can induce mental incapacitation via dark voids, Bat Manipulation via Nevan, Preternatural Senses/Minor Precognition via the Alastor blade, Minor Transmutation with Gilgamesh, Can harm Intangible beings and destroy souls, Can transmute the souls of dead demons into weapons, Instantaneous Attack Reflection/ Damage Absorption with Royal Guard via Royal Release, Release, Block, Royal Block, Resistance to Mind Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Blood Manipulation, Poison and Hellfire. Can harm Omnipresent beings, Immunity to Death Manipulation/(Instant Death attacks), Immunity to Ailments, Immunity to Expel(Instant Holy Death) attacks, Extremely Resistance to Blunt force or Physical attacks/Energy based attacks/Elemental attacks etc. Immunity to Beyond Absolute Zero. All-Powerful attacks via Perfect Devil Trigger. Immunity to Beyond Absolute Fire, Heals from fire damage via Flame Heart via DT. The DT makes him immune to immobilization, grappling, soul draining, life force and mental draining, and etcetera, due to the Devil Trigger explosion, Time travel and reality warping via Beastheads, Stat debuffing/Buffing via Provoke and Son's oath(50% damage buff), Pierce skill that bypasses Phys resist/null/absorb, Immunity to Almighty damage(Tanks hits from Yamato that do the exact same thing as Almighty damage.), Canceling out Debuffs via Holy Star, Undodgeable attacks via Rebellion and Ebony and Ivory, Can casually dodge Omnidirectonal attacks, Cannot be affected by Mido